


Don't Listen to a Word I Say

by warlockdetective



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet Baudelaire is extremely depressed, but then remembers something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Listen to a Word I Say

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a modern AU story, for I think that the "A Series of Unfortunate Events" series takes place in the early 1930s, so I set this story in the modern era. Be honest.

Violet Baudelaire turned on the radio. Listening to the radio was one of her favorite things to do lately, for it helped her with her depression. She still tried inventing things, but what else was there to invent? So much had been invented already that it seemed like there was nothing else to be invented. She just couldn't help but think of what she could have done. She thought sadly of her parents, who perished in a fire nearly four years ago. This, as well as many other thoughts, was the cause of her depression.

She was brought back to reality when she heard one of her favorite songs playing on the radio. This song was called "Little Talks" by a group called "Of Monsters and Men." The song was about halfway over, but Violet didn't mind this. Suddenly, she didn't hear the upbeat music, but now heard this:  
"You're gone, gone, gone away.  
I watched you disappear.  
All that's left is a ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart.  
There's nothing we can do.  
Just let me go, we'll meet again soon."

Although she tried not to, Violet started to weep. She was weeping because not only was she reminded about her parents, but she was also reminded of her siblings, Klaus and Sunny. About a year ago, when Violet thought that the worst of the series of unfortunate events was over, Klaus and Sunny were murdered, and no one knew who did it. Klaus was only 15 when he died, and Sunny was only 3. Violet then heard this line of the song:  
"Now wait, wait, wait for me.  
Please hang around.  
I'll see you when I fall asleep."

Violet then stopped weeping and realized something. She had to let go of her siblings, no matter how hard that would be, for she would see them again, and soon. Just not today.

A few years later, Violet became a counselor and talked to people who were suffering the way she did. A few more years later, she married one of her patients. His name was Quigley Quagmire. He died the day before she did, Quigley being 65, Violet being 64. She died a happy death, for she realized that finally, after 47 years, she was meeting her family again.


End file.
